Typically, a host device such as a computing device provides print data in a suitable format to a print device. However, a print device may also receive print data directly from a portable memory device such as a universal serial bus (USB). Specifically, data stored on a portable memory device may not necessarily be stored in a computing device and the portable memory device can be directly connected to the print device for printing of print data.
When a print device receives print data from a computing device, the computing device tracks and saves print history for a document and may provide various alerts to the user (such as in the case of duplicate printing of the same document). However, current portable memory devices do not have the capability to track or save print history data. Hence, a user does not have any information about print history settings, printed document identity, or the like. For example, a user cannot distinguish between recently printed documents and the other unprinted files, which may lead to duplication of the printed documents.
While a print device may save print history data for a document, a user must access the completed job history data of the print device to access and view the print history data, including identity of files that have been recently printed. Moreover, a print device only saves print history data for a document for as long as the print device is connected to the portable memory device. When the print device is disconnected from the portable memory device the print history data is erased from the print device memory.
This document describes a system that may address at least some of the issues described above.